Renako (One Shot)
by Corvo7
Summary: Que pasa cuándo dos almas solitarias se encuentran en una noche fría y obscura.


No tengo idea de como llegue a esto... Mi vida diaria era estar en la escuela (que para colmo la mayor parte del tiempo estaba castigado), ir al parque a el escondite secreto para jugar digimon tamers junto a mis mejores amigos Kenta y Hirokazu en el que siempre ganaba, y al llegar la noche iría a casa, ayudar a mis padres en la panadería e irme a dormir.

Pero esa rutinaria vida cambio cuando un día que iba tarde a clase ocurrió un evento que cambiaria el mundo para siempre.

Los Digimons se volvieron realidad y todos los niños obtendrían su Digivice y cartas, pero mas lo más importante, un digimon.

... O eso se suponía teniendo en cuenta que nunca obtuve nada.

Eso no me afectaba tomando en cuenta que la mayoria de mis compañeros estaba más felices, pero, poco a poco, conforme los días pasaban me empezaban a dejar de lado incluso los que se suponían eran mis mejores amigos.

Kenta y Hirokazu abandonaron por completo nuestro lugar secreto para entrenar a su digimon, sí, compartían un Digimon.

Y, ¿yo? bueno solo estoy aquí a las 12:00 am recordando aquellos días como anciano abandonado en casa de retiro que piensa en los mejores días de su vida.

Dudo mucho que mis padres me busquen púes con la llegada de los Digimons las ventas subieron de manera exponencial.

Por lo que gran parte del tiempo se la pasan trabajando y cuando se acuerdan de mi es solo para ayudarlos, ya sea atendido clientes o preparando pan.

Intente por mucho tiempo ignorar esta situación, pero ya es más de lo que puedo soportar, la inmensa soledad que me envuelve cual fuese un mar profundo arrastrándome hacia el fondo.

Abrazo mis piernas, intentando conseguir un poco de calor humano, aunque sea el mio.

-T. Daria lo que fuera por un poco de compañía.

-¿?. No deberías decir esas palabras tan a la ligera.

Sentí un gran escalofrío a lo largo de mi espina dorsal, no sé si fue el tono juguetón y coqueto, o el hecho de la figura que se encontraba enfrente mío no era humana.

Sin embargo si que era antropomórfica y hasta podría decir que... ¿atractiva?.

-T. A-A que palabras te refieres?

Puedo imaginar que estoy temblando ante aquella bella pero imponente figura delante mio, por un lado sé que no debería estar hablando con un extraño por el otro... quizá el hecho de que sea un digimon me relaja.

-¿?. Dar lo que sea que puedas ofrecer a cambio de algo tan simple, pues, ¿sabes? eso incluye tu vida.

En cuanto esas palabras dejaron su boca sentí como si toda la sangre de mi cuerpo se helara más de lo que la temperatura en el ambiente podría hacer. ¿Acaso... moriré? ¿seré asesinado por decir las palabras equivocadas en el momento equivocado?... o eso habría pensado de ser aquel takato que aun disfrutaba la vida.

Una sonrisa amarga se postro en mi rostro

-T. Así que me matarás, ¿eh?

-¿?. No dije eso, a menos que eso quieras.

La extraña Digimon se acerco a mi a paso lento provocando que me asustara cada vez más. Puso una de sus garras en mi cuello y la subió lentamente hasta mi barbilla obligándome a que viera esos aterradores pero... Hipnóticos ojos azules.

Estaba congelado de miedo, no me podía mover, lo único que sentía era que mi respiración se agitaba cada vez mas, después de unos segundos de vernos a los ojos ella quito su garra de mi barbilla y se alejó levemente.

-¿?. Tranquilo, no te orines en los pantalones.

Dijo con un tono burlón

-¿?. No te mataría a menos que me provoques, además... Me pareces un poco lindo

Dijo la figura femenina con el mismo tono de hace unos instantes.

Enseguida me ruborice ademas de extrañarme por lo que dijo y más aun el como lo dijo. Dejando eso de lado me levanté y trate de calmarme.

-T. ¿Qué haces sola de noche?, ¿no deberías estar con tu Tamer?.

-¿?. Es una noche agradable para estar encerrada en casa, además... No creo que se preocupe si salgo un rato sola, se cuidarme.

-T. Con esas garras como no sabrías.

Dije en el tono mas bajo que pude para que no me escuchara... pero aparentemente no funciono

-¿?. ¿Las quieres de nuevo en tu cuello niño?

Dijo con una voz seria.

-T. ¡No no no no!

Dijo el chico nervioso y con miedo.

-T. Ademas no me digas "niño", tengo un nombre y es Takato. Por cierto... ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-¿?. ¿Mh?... Renamon.

Dijo recargandose en la pared viendo al chico de frente.

-T. Oye... Renamon.

La Digimon fijo su mirada en el.

-T. ¿Hay Digimons macho y hembra?

-R. ¿A qué te refieres Takato?

Dijo extrañada ante el comentario del chico.

-T. Bueno... Desde que te vi note tu delgada figura, como la de una chica.

Dijo el chico nerviosamente.

-R. Obvio que si Takato, soy una hermosa Digimon y tienes suerte que te haya hablado.

Ella poso ante el de manera provocadora mientras le decía con una voz orgullosa.

-T. ¿¡Eh!?

El se exaltó y se ruboriso como hace unos momentos.

Ella se rió de su reacción y volvió a su posicion anterior.

-R. Tranquilo solo est...

Ella no pudo terminar porque él contestó.

-T. ... ¡Tienes razón! ...

El chico desvío la mirada apenado.

Esta se acerco lentamente al chico movienso las caderas de manera... Provocativa con una de sus patas en su cintura.

-R. Asi... Que eso piensas niño.

Renamon lo acorraló contra la pared. El se notaba muy nervioso y con cierto miedo.

-T. Y-ya te dij...

Takato no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Renamon le empezó a acariciar lenta y suavemente la mejilla con una de sus garras, después le beso frances sorprendiendo abruptamente al chico. El se quedo tieso con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Solo podía sentir como la bella Digimon lo rodeaba con sus brazos mientras profundizaba ese beso.

Poco a poco, el chico empezo a cerrar los ojos, ¿disfrutaba eso?.

La Digimon apresó al chico contra su pecho, esta se separo del chico dejando una pequeña linea de saliva entre sus bocas y ambos tomando aliento. Miró los ojos del solitario chico, pudo notar que el estaba rojo a mas no poder.

-T. ¿Qué...?

El no pudo decir nada porque inmediatamente la Digimon empezó a besar el cuello del chico, lamiendolo e incluso mordiendolo con cierta fuerza, este no podía hacer nada porque seguía apresado por los brazos de ella.

Él no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Por qué una Digimon que acaba de conocer estaba haciéndole esto?.

-T. ¿Qué... me... estas... haci... Ah!...

Takato apenas podía articular bien las palabras, los constantes besos y caricias de Renamon y sumado a su suave pelaje causaban en el chico jadeos y uno que otro leve gemido, lo cual exitaba mas a la chica.

-R. Querías calor, ¿no?

Poco a poco llevo una de sus patas a la base de la camisa del chico y uso sus garras para cortarla, Takato se negaba pero el placer inducido por la chica lo obligó a dejarse llevar, ella empezo a frotar levemente su pecho contra el del chico.

-T. (Quiero detenerla pero... Se siente tan bien su pelaje...)

-R. Ahora te haré sentir mejor pequeño Takato.

Dijo entre el beso, llevo una de sus garras por todo su pecho hasta llegar a su pantalón donde lo desabrochó y metió su pata donde el miembro erecto del chico y procedió a masturbarlo con cierta rapidez.

-R. Que duro estas pequeño Takato.

Dijo para luego reanudar el beso takato apenas podía moverse, estaba paralizado del placer mientras jadeaba con mayor intensidad.

Después de un rato se separaron para poder tomar aire, dejando un rastro de saliva que conectaba sus lenguas. Takato llego al climax llenando la pata de Renamon de su semen, esta llevo sus dedos pegajosos a su boca limpiandolos con su lengua y tragando la eyaculación del chico.

-R. Mmmm... Eres muy dulce en muchos sentidos.

Está dijo con un tono sensual y coqueto. El chico sentía que se caía por sus piernas temblorosas, Renamon al darse cuenta de eso lo tiro al suelo y le sacó el pantalón junto al boxer.

-R. Pongamonos mas... "Cómodos".

Ella notó como el niño estaba aún duro por lo cuál se desconcertó hasta cierto punto, ¿que tanto aguante tenia este chico?

Quedando de rodillas la digimon empezo a lamer suavemente el pene de takato para despues meterlo completamente, al mismo tiempo uso su pata para acariciar sus testículos.

El estaba en un extasis, haciendo de lado el hecho de que estaba siendo violado por una Digimon. Como si nada, tomo a la hermosa Digimon por la cabeza y empezó a mover esta de arriba a abajo, ella se extrañó pero no le importó y siguió con su trabajo.

Desde hace un rato las chupadas de la Digimon eran muy rápidas, hacía presión con sus labios contra el miembro del chico, este no aguantó mas y tomó la cabeza de Renamon y la bajo hasta la base de su miembro para eyacular en su boca. Ella tragó toda la descarga de él, después levantó la mirada hacia el chico y le sonrió coquetamente mientras limpiaba la eyaculación de sus labios, ella noto que la erección del chico no bajaba.

-R. Aguantas como un campeón... Así me gusta Takato.

El se sentia en el cielo mientras jadeaba y su mente estaban nublada completamente, sin poder contestar y/o reaccionar.

-R. Ahora me voy a divertir yo.

Ella colocó una de sus patas en el abdomen del chico apoyándose en el mientras con dos garras de su otra pata abrió su húmeda vagina y se sentó sobre el miembro del muy exitado chico.

-T. ¡Nhm!

-R. ¡Ahhh...!

El empezó a jadear constantemente, ella lanzó un gemido lleno de placer y éxtasis mientras empezó a levantarse y sentarse marcando un ritmo. Los mas bajos impulsos del chico llevaron sus manos al escaso pecho que la Digimon tiene, él sentía como la vagina de la chica apretaba su miembro, ella sentía como el pene de él expandía su muy mojada vagina.

-T. ¡Ahhh!

-R. ¡Ahhhh...!

Tras pasar unos minutos ambos llegaron al tan anhelado climax, Takato lleno el interior de Renamon con su semen haciendo que ella arqueara su espalda hasta que ya no pudo mantenerse sentada y cayó sobre el chico quedando dormida.


End file.
